This research project is concerned with the applicability of acoustic methods as a means of measuring the mechanical properties of the lung. It involves the design of suitable instrumentation, and the use of this instrumentation in studies of the mechanical properties of the lung in normal and diseased individuals. Patients to be studied are asbestos workers, smokers and non-smokers.